1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames, and particularly, to a frame used in a backlight module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device (LCD device), liquid crystal is a substance that does not itself illuminate light. Instead, the liquid crystal relies on light received from a light source to display information. In the case of a typical liquid crystal display device, a backlight module powered by electricity supplies the needed light.
FIG. 7 depicts a backlight module 100. The backlight module 100 includes a frame 11, a reflective plate 12, a plurality of lamps 13, a light diffusion plate 14, a lower light diffusion film 15, a prism sheet 16 and an upper light diffusion film 17. The frame 11 includes a bottom frame 111 and an upper frame 113. The bottom frame 111 defines a receiving chamber 110. The lamps 13 are aligned apart in the receiving chamber 110. The reflective plate 12 is positioned on a base of the bottom frame 111. The light diffusion plate 14, the lower light diffusion film 15, the prism sheet 16 and the upper light diffusion film 17 are positioned on the bottom frame 111 over the receiving chamber 110 in that order. The upper frame 113 is assembled to the bottom frame 111 for fixing the light diffusion plate 14, the lower light diffusion film 15, the prism sheet 16 and the upper light diffusion film 17 on a top of the bottom frame 111 tightly.
In assembling, firstly, the reflective plate 12 is positioned on the base of the bottom frame 111. Secondly, the lamps 13 are regularly disposed in the receiving chamber 110 of the bottom frame 111. Thirdly, optical elements, such as the light diffusion plate 14, the lower light diffusion film 15, the prism sheet 16 and the upper light diffusion film 17, are respectively positioned on the bottom frame 111 over the receiving chamber 110 in that order. Finally, the upper frame 113 is positioned on the upper light diffusion film 17 and fixed to the bottom frame 111. However, the process of fixing optical elements on the bottom frame 111 requires high precision and costs time. In addition, this process is easy to damage or scratch the optical elements. Thus, the backlight module 100 is unduly complicated in assembling and therefore costly to manufacture.
What is needed, therefore, is a new frame and a backlight module using the frame that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.